


Ben Hardy is Amazing

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hardzzello Week, M/M, Prompt: Genderswap, Torchwood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Ben’s a woman. Had to Kiss Joe.Rated M just in case Day 4
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Ben Hardy is Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I may be fudging the prompt a little bit but this is the first thing that popped into my head.
> 
> Most dialogue from a Torchwood novel called Almost Perfect.

“Ben Hardy is amazing, because when he wakes up with different voice, body and maybe DNA, and with me none the wiser. You know what he does when we meet for coffee but I don’t see him, and only this young lady.” Joe says as they sit all around a table “He kisses me, right there smack dab in the middle of the shop, after a nervious hello.”

All his friends stare as Ben sliently brings around breakfast for everyone.

Joe sighs, “Isnt it romantic.”

Ben looked around at his friends, embrassed and resisted to adjust his clothes so they covered more skin. He wore a short skirt one of Joe’s many sweaters that he had brought over to keep warm in Ben’s ice cold apartment.

“Any idea how this happened?” Rami asked

“No.” Ben said frowning “Just woke up like this.”

“Don’t worry about it to much we’ll figure it out.” Joe says pulling Ben down to kiss him, softly.


End file.
